1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a skew correction device and a recording apparatus which is provided with the skew correction device.
2. Related Art
In the past, ink jet printers (hereinafter, referred to as “printer”) have been widely known as recording apparatuses which attach a recording material (ink) to sheets. The printer ejects ink, which is supplied to recording heads, from nozzles formed in the recording heads to a sheet such as a recording paper, so as to perform printing (recording).
In such a printer, when the sheet is transported in an inclined state, there is some concern that wrinkles or folds may occur and the printing may be performed on the inclined sheet, so that the printing quality is degraded. Here, for example, as described in JP-A-8-295439, there is disclosed a printer which is provided with a mechanism for correcting inclination (skew) of the sheet which is supplied in an inclined state with respect to a transport passage.
That is, in the printer as described in JP-A-8-295439, the sheet is delivered from an upstream side to a downstream side in the transport direction of the sheet in accordance with the rotation of a transport roller, and the tip end, which is a downstream end of the sheet, comes into contact with a resist roller which stops rotating, so that the vicinity of the tip end of the sheet is bent. For this reason, the sheet rotates in order to remove the inclination with respect to the transport passage so as to correct skew thereof. Thereafter, the sheet is transported to a printing unit which performs the printing in accordance with the rotational driving of a resist roller with which the tip end comes into contact.
In the printer as described in JP-A-8-295439, ribs are formed in a guide unit which guides the delivered sheet, so that a contact area between the guide unit and the sheet is decreased. That is, frictional resistance between the sheet and the guide unit is reduced, so that the rotation of the sheet is smoothly carried out.
However, for example, when a sheet with high rigidity is supplied, the bent sheet strongly comes into contact with the guide unit. For this reason, the frictional resistance between the sheet and the guide unit becomes larger, and thus there is some concern that the sheet may not sufficiently rotate so that the inclination of the sheet is not corrected.